omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Post-Crisis)
Character Synopsis Superman, also known as Kal-El and Clark Kent, is one of the most, if not the most, famous heroes in the entirety of DC. Spearheading the superhero trope, Superman fights for Truth, Justice and for the those who cannot fight for themselves. One day, many light years away, a scientist on the planet Krypton realized his planet was going to explode. Putting his only child, Kal-El, into a rocket, he sent him off to Earth to save his life. Landing on the planet Earth, Johnathan and Martha Kent adopted young Kal-El and nurtured him to adult-hood, where he would later move to metropolis and become Superman. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: DC Comics (Post Crisis Continuity) Name: Superman, Kal-El, Clark Kent, Gender: Male Age: 40 - 50 Years Classification: Kryptonian (Alien) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enegry Manipulation (Capable of manipulating and projecting solar energy, of which he also is empowered by), Absorption (His main source of power comes from Solar Energy, of which he absorbs on the daily basis to stay alive. It's also shown that Superman can absorb Electricity , Geothermal Energy and other forms of Energy), Enhanced Senses (Super Vision, Hearing, Smell, Touch and Taste. He can focus up to a sub-atomic and molecular level or widen to a planetary scale. Can hears across the planet and can identify heartbeats), Heat Vision (His version is so powerful, it's been shown to matach Absolute Zero attacks and replace The Sun ), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit Intangible Beings ), Ice Manipulation (His Ice Breath allows him to breath out deadly amounts of ice), Intangibility and Invisibility (Can become intangible and turn invisibile via phasing), Illusion Casting (Learned Torquasm Vo, which allows him to create illusions and provide a distraction), Space-Time Manipulation (Breaks through time and space), Sound Manipulation (Should be able to preform Supergirl's Sonic Scream . Destroyed an illusion with his screams ), Wind Manipulation (Has shown he can create streams of wind on several occainsions ), Empathic Manipulation (His touches are capable of calming down other beings ), Vibration Manipulation (Clapping allows him to vibrate objects, of which he used on a tornado to stop it ), Astral Projection (Tought Lois how to project herself on an astral level ), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Power Bestowal (Under a Blue Sun, he's capable of granting others his own power), Transmutation (Can turn Biological Energy into Solar Energy). Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyzptlk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Fire Manipulation (He withstoods Apokolips' fire), Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Regularly absorbs nuclear energy and higher-than-usual amounts of red solar energy, all of which contain high levels of radioactivity), Matter Manipulation (He has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Two Examples), Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams), Possession (Here), Willpower Manipulation (Shown here) and Death Manipulation (Shown here). Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Moved a Solar System from his universe to a completely seperate universe. Contained a black hole within his hands , which was stated to be capable of destroying the Solar System if unleashed. Shook the entire Solar System while fighting Darkseid. Capable of melting Bizarro , who's portrayed as an equal to Superman himself) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Fights Superboy Prime from Earth to Oa to Krypton, with Krypton being at least 27.1 Lightyears away from Earth. Flies from Vega to Earth in a short amount of time. Can go to the sun and back in less than a minute. Reads 27343 letters in 3 minutes) 'Lifting Ability: Multi-Stellar (Moves a solar system. Pushed back Mageddon, a mechanism that greatly dwarfs the sun and has millions of times greater mass) Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Punches Wonder Woman from the sun to the earth. Evenly matched with Captain Marvel. Punches through monsters that adapt to any threat) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Survived the collision of New Genesis and Apokolips. Withstood an explosion equivalent to 50 Keplar Supernovas while weakened by Red Sun Radiation. Held a mini-black hole that would have destroyed an entire solar system. Survived attacks from the Void Hound, who had previously destroyed 10 star systems as a test-drive. Tanked blasts from the Sun-Eater, which were also full of red-sun radiation, who could destroy entire suns and star systems) 'Stamina: Limitless as long as he can absorb yellow or blue sun radiation. Other than that, his stamina is reliant on how much Solar Energy he has in store Range: Standard melee range normally, Planetary with Heat Vision, His punches can affect entire planets Intelligence: Genius '''(He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines, and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines. Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Superman has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman.) '''Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Magic, Chi, Kryptonite and red solar radiation. Cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision. Because of his super hearing, Superman's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. Notable Feats: *Throws a bomb into space Whether or not he threw it or just moved into space is unclear. If he did move into space, this is also a durability feat, since he took something that could slice the planet in half. *Tosses Bizarro into outer space *Tosses Neutron into geosynchoronous orbit *Breaks Kryptonian Kryptonite robot *One-shot's Arion - also takes his rings of power quick fast. *No sell disintegration beam, and hits lobo into outer space through a moon sized space ship *Stops a an impact equivalent of 5000 megatons *Punch would split a moon *Tackles Hal Jordan *Beats the shit out of Mongul II *Stops WW from landing a killing blowes *Destroys giant asteroid. *Casually destroys a meteor that would demolish the earth *Moving the moon and burning the white martians with the league *Tosses moon sized spaceship *Has hit hard enough to shatter planets *Destroy's replica planets in the void of the Galactic Golem - the Golem housed a dimension inside it inaccessable via normal means. We do not know the size of said dimension, we only know it is cited as vast, enormous and empty *His punches are capable of shattering small planets *Punches Mordru Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. *'Solar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources are not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. *'Heat Vision:' Can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit, narrow or wide-beam, heat intensity can be greater than the core of the sun, can modulate it to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent after analyzing them with his sensory powers, can generate enough power to move entire planets. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the subatomic level. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *'Thermal Vision:' The ability to see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. *'Freeze Breath:' He can flash freeze opponents with his Super Breath to restrain them. *'Invisibility/Intangibility:' Superman can manipulate his atoms to phase through attacks and turn invisible. *'Infinite Mass Punch:' Superman vibrates his body and travels under light speed, so his punch can hit with the force of a white dwarf star. *'Torquasm-Vo:' A Kryptonian psychic discipline that involves the control of one's consciousness, and allows two practitioners to mentally battle one another. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Iconic Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Protagonist Category:DC Comics Category:Leaders Category:Fathers Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Martial Artist Category:Kryptonians Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Vision Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionist Category:Sound Users Category:Space Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Astral Projectors Category:Time Benders Category:Vibration Users Category:Regenerators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Solar Wielders Category:Tier 4